This disclosure relates to integrated circuit layouts and methods, and, in particular, integrated circuit layouts and methods to reduce power leakage.
Integrated circuits and, in particular, low-power integrated circuits, may include circuitry to switch power to portions of the circuits. Although such circuitry may disable portions of the integrated circuit and consequently, reduce power usage, a battery life may also depend on the standby current of such a device. The switching circuitry itself may have leakage current that contributes to the standby current and hence, reduces battery life.